


Two Gorgeous Views

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas reflects over his relationships with friends, and Axel reflects over his relationship with Roxas. Short and angsty.</p>
<p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day two was Two Gorgeous Views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gorgeous Views

There's a feeling you get when you're watching a sunset, a kind of bittersweet feeling. The sun's going away, leaving you to the darkness, but you know it'll be back the next day.

Roxas thinks sunsets really represent them, him and Axel and Xion. There's the light of the sun, disappearing under the oranges and reds of a bright fire, resolving into the cool black of the night. Sometimes he goes to the clock tower and watches the sun that will never set, feeling that bittersweet ache in his chest, because he knows after Sora awakens he won't ever see them again. He misses them.

 

Cold sand makes crunching sounds under his feet as Axel walks along the dark beach. The black, almost oily looking water ripples gently, almost still. The moon hangs overhead, glowing pale and yellow.

It's a bittersweet feeling, to stare at the moon, so far away over the dark horizon, its light an ever present reminder of what once was and what could have been. Its light reminds him of Roxas, that golden haired beauty who stole his nonexistent heart and shattered it over and over.

Sometimes he sits down on the edge of the beach and watches the moon that will never leave, feeling that bittersweet ache in his chest, because he knows he screwed things up and he'll never see Roxas again. He misses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just checked the prompts list and it turns out I've been writing for the 2014 prompts. :(  
> Well it's my first year doing this so I'm all right. At least I'm not actually doing the challenge! (Because I'm not a member of wattpad.)


End file.
